Another Bad Monday
by Colorlessgreenideas
Summary: Garfield and Odie have one of the worst Mondays ever, but manage to come out on top in the End.


It was a bright and sunny morning, a beautiful day except for one thing--it was MONDAY, everyone's least favorite day of the week. Garfield laid in his litter box with the blanket pulled over his head. NOTHING was going to get him out of bed today, he thought to himself. Well maybe a pan of lasagna.

All of a sudden he felt a wetness upon his head. He lifted up one corner of his blanket and looked out. Sure enough, Odie was standing over him, slobbering drool on Garfield's favorite blue blanket. The nerve! Garfield stood up and delivered a mighty right hook that connected with Odie's skull--POW! Odie fell to the floor in a heap. Garfield regarded his old foe with a cold killer's eye. "See what you made me do, you pathetic fool" the overweight orange cat sneered at his opponent.

Just then Jon came in. "Garfield, Odie, I have a surprise for you!" He cried in a joyous tone. "You got a free lobotomy?" Garfield thought to himself, but the truth was he was interested in Jon's surprise. Odie had revived and was yapping at Jon's feet.

Jon led the animals outside, and even the mouse, Garfields old nemesis, came out to have a look. The surprise was a new car! It was a convertible and looked very fast. "Well, what do you think?" Jon exclaimed, in a way that seemed like he truly expected an answer from Garfield and Odie (he didn't see the mouse).

"Does it come with a new owner?" Garfield thought to himself. He liked the car but wished the attention was focused on him.

A strange man walked up. "Nice car, is it yours?" he asked to Jon. Jon nodded with obvious pride. The man chuckled and said "mind if I take it for a spin?" Without weighting for an answer he jumped in and drove off! Jon stared in shock with his mouth wide open.

Garfield knew at that moment that he would have to recover his owner's car and there was only one person who could help him, that's right, Odie. "Odie you know what we have to do," Garfield murmured and the pooch nodded gravely. He led them around to the back where the horses were already saddled. Garfield checked his six-shooter, and saw that it was loaded. "Let's do this," he said, his voice heavy with emotion. He didn't have to look at Odie to know that he felt the exact same way.

Away they rode like a blaze of fur and horseflesh and already they were catching up with the thief. "It's now or never" Garfield cried to Odie, who had drawn his scimitar. This would be a day they always would remember, it was obvious.

The car thief had seen them by now, and was dangerously zig-zagging through traffic, trying in vain to avoid his pursuers. Garfield was nearly upon him now, his six-shooter in his hand. He fired off a warning shot, as was his custom, and then aimed for the criminal. He recognized him now, it was an escaped cult leader named Jerry the Bean, notorious for his several horrible crimes. He had run off from the chain gang just the night before and he was certainly a desperate man.

At that instant Jerry the Bean reached into the back seat and drew out a three-pronged trident with sharp barbs. Garfield had no time to react since he was trying to get a clear shot. Jerry heaved the trident at Garfield, but just as it was about to pierce is orange coat, who jumps in front of it but Odie. The Trident bounced off his chainmail armor and Odie went down like a pile of bricks, hard enough to crack the sidewalk. But he was safe.

Now it was Garfield's turn. He finally got a clear shot and emptied the remaining five chambers into the car, striking Jerry at least three times. The car veered and swerved and collided with a brick wall, causing a small fire but the world was safe for another day. Garfield dismounted his horse and cooly blew the smoke from the barrel of his revolver. "I hate mondays," he muttered before urinating on the corpse of Jerry the Bean.

When he went home Jon had a fresh pan of lasagna waiting for him. "My hero!" he cried with girlish glee, Nermal was there too but he was in the bathroom and didn't hear them arrive.

CHAPTER DONE


End file.
